It is known in the art to provide frames or skeletons to help reinforce and strengthen material that would otherwise be brittle. For example, rebar is commonly used in roads to provide added strength. For inexpensive jobs that require less strength, wire mesh is frequently sufficient.
Wire mesh, however, must be sized properly for different jobs and different needs. Additionally, large and planar wire mesh pieces can be rather cumbersome to transport. Smaller “sheets” of wire mesh may be transported on-site for ease of conveyance, but these sheets must be later welded on-site.
Thus, there is still a need for wire mesh that is easy to transport and can be assembled onsite without the use of additional tools.